Things Not Said
Things Not Said is the twenty-fifth episode of Power Rangers Operation Overdrive. This episode marks the debut of the Red Operation Overdrive Ranger's battlizer (fusing with the Sentinel Knight), the Red Sentinel Ranger. This episode also reveals the fourth jewel, the Star of Isis. Synopsis Mack makes a startling discovery when the Rangers receive a computer virus. Meanwhile, Kamdor and Miratrix are closing in on the fourth jewel of the Corona Aurora. When the Power Rangers arrive on the scene, they're prepared with a fleet a monsters. In over their heads, the Rangers can only rely on Mack to save the day. Plot The Rangers are inside the Hartfords' mansion. Mack has a photo album with pictures when he was a kid, and explains one of the pictures, showing him and his father taken during a camping trip twelve years previously. When Mack places the open photo album on the table, Will chuckles when he sees the picture of a young Mack with his dad on a fishing trip. Tyzonn: Hey, it's a big fish. Dax comments on the photo seeming "weird", promptly pointing out in the photo that young Mack does not cast a shadow. Mack asks him what is he saying, then remembers the trip, catching the fish, and Spencer taking the picture. Spencer has walked in during the conversation, but has remaing silent, noting that Mack is looking through the album. Spencer then tells the Rangers they are needed below and they leave. As the Rangers leave, Spencer walks over to the photo album and takes a look. He is worried by it. In the control center, Mr. Hartford is working on the tablet. He tells Ronny that if he can break the code, they will find the Star of Isis. The other Rangers slide down the poles and ask what is going on. Mack and Dax walk over to Rose. She tells them she is working on new weaponry that can combine with Sentinel Knight. Dax wants to know if he can get it. Rose tells him it is not for humans, and that it would fry him. Dax thinks this over, but is snapped out of it when Mr. Hartford tells him that the technology is for the Zords, not for humans. The screen turns to alert and the teens take off. The Rangers arrive in the city, but it is quiet. Mack is suspicious. He tells the others to stay, while he checks the back of a building. Inside the building, Kamdor is working on a computer. Miratrix knows the Rangers have arrived, but Kamdor tells her not to worry. Kamdor creates a monster, Datun, out of the computer. Datun goes outside. Ronny, Rose, Dax, Tyzonn, and Will morph and battle Datun. Inside the building, Red Ranger has found Kamdor and Miratrix. As Kamdor continues to work, Miratrix and the Red Ranger battle. Kamdor then has Datun grow to giant size. Yellow Ranger contacts Red Ranger and tells him they need him. Red Ranger arrives to help his friends in the Battle Fleet. All the Rangers, except Mercury Ranger, leap in. The Rangers battle Datun. Datun gets his wires wrapped around the Zords and sends bolts of electricity. In retaliation, the Battle Fleet Megazord is formed and the Rangers promptly destroy Datun. Kamdor and Miratrix watch outside. Kamdor is pleased and tells Miratrix that Datun has done well. Miratrix is confused as they both vanish. The Rangers return to the control center. Dax wonders if they had gotten stronger, since the battle with Kamdor and Miratrix had gone so smoothly. Will thinks the battle was a little too easy. All except Mack follow Mr. Hartford over to the screen. Suddenly, the power goes out for a moment. The teens wonder what happened. Mr. Hartford tells them they had picked up a computer virus, but the auxiliary system has kicked in. Mack tells them it's a "good thing". Everyone smiles and then continues with their work; however, suspicion grows when Mack continues to say "good thing" every few minutes, almost as if he is stuck. The others become puzzled. Mr. Hartford stops them from going over to Mack and realizes his worst fears have come true. Later, Mack wakes up and sees his dad and Spencer. Mack calls out to his dad. Mr. Hartford and Spencer cautiously approach Mack. Mack sees his body and realizes that his head has been disconnected from it, yet he is seemingly still alive and the inside of his neck is showing flashing lights. Mack goes into a panic as he calls out to his dad once more. Mack is still in stunned silence as Spencer and his dad reattach his head to his body. Whole again, Mack asks his dad who he is. Mr. Hartford tells Mack he is his son. Spencer tells Mr. Hartford that now is the time to tell Mack "the truth". Mr. Hartford then tells Mack that he is an android and that he had created him. Mack gets up in disbelief and thinks this must be a dream. Spencer tells him his father is telling him the truth. Mack asks how old he is. Mr. Hartford replies that he came online two years ago. Mack asks how that can be, he has memories of when he broke his arm and camping trips, both of which apparently happened when he was younger. Mr. Hartford tells Mack those are memories he had implanted in him. Mr. Hartford wanted Mack to be an ordinary boy. Mack angrily tells his father he is not an ordinary boy, but a machine. Mr. Hartford insists that Mack is the son he always wanted. Mr. Hartford had been so busy with his work, he never got a chance to find the right woman to marry and start a family with. Mack replies maybe he should have built a female robot, to create the wife he wanted so badly. He stares at his father angrily and then walks out of the room. Mr. Hartford is upset that things had gone so badly between him and Mack. Elsewhere, Kamdor is very happy. Miratrix is glad to see him so happy but wishes he would let her in on the joke. Kamdor tells her the fight she was so worried about is what is amusing him. Datun had successfully planted a computer virus, which might be the same one that has infected Mack. Now Kamdor had the coordinates for the next jewel. Miratrix tells Kamdor he is very clever. Back at the mansion, Mack has stormed upstairs. His friends are happy to see him and that he is okay. Mack tells them he has something very important to tell them. Just then, the alarm goes off. Ronny tells Mack it will give them something to look forward to when they return. Mack tells them he is not going. Rose, Dax, Will, Tyzonn, and Ronny are surprised, and remind him that they are a team. Mack tells them he will tell them later. Will tells the group they have to go. Dax, Will, Tyzonn, Ronny, and Rose hurry out. Mack is dejected as his friends leave. In Florida, Kamdor and Miratrix are searching for the jewel when the five Rangers arrive. In response, Kamdor creates five monsters. The five Rangers are kept busy battling the five monsters. Miratrix tells Kamdor now they can search for the jewel, as the Rangers are distracted. Kamdor tells her he will search for the jewel, she has to stay and fight. Miratrix is taken aback as Kamdor leaves. Black Ranger sees Kamdor leaving and calls on his Hovertek Cycle. He goes after Kamdor and leaps off his cycle to battle him. Miratrix has joined in the battle. The Rangers are having a difficult time. Blue Ranger suggests they call the Zords. Yellow Ranger does so, but nothing happens. Black Ranger continues his battle with Kamdor. At the mansion, Spencer walks up to Mack. Spencer wants to know why Mack is not helping his friends. Mack tells Spencer they are better off without him, he would probably break down or something. Spencer tells Mack he realizes it must be a shock to find out he is an android, but to snap out of it. Spencer tells Mack that he may be an android, but he is loved by his father and his friends. And Spencer would reprogram him if he ever told anyone, but he loves him too. Spencer makes Mack feel a little better, but he is still upset. Mr. Hartford walks in and tells Mack the Rangers need him. Mack tells him he will go, but he is taking Rose's new robotic technology. Mr. Hartford refuses as it hasn't been tested yet. As Mr. Hartford insists to Spencer that he refuses to let Mack get destroyed, Mack slips away. Miratrix and her monsters are ready to face down the five Rangers, when Red Ranger arrives. Elsewhere, Kamdor has found the fourth jewel. Back on the battlefield, Red Ranger uses the Sentinel Sword to become Red Sentinel Ranger. He takes on the monsters as the rest of the Rangers watch. Red Sentinel Ranger battles and destroys the monsters with ease. Miratrix decides now is the time to retreat, but finds herself surround by the Rangers. Kamdor arrives with the jewel. Kamdor blasts the Rangers hard enough for them to be knocked to the ground and demorph. Miratrix joins Kamdor and they leave. Ronny uses her super speed to race up to Kamdor and Miratrix. The rest of the teens get up and Dax tries to put a positive spin, by telling the rest they still have the fifth jewel to find. Ronny walks back to the group and shows them she has taken the fourth jewel from Kamdor. The teens hear Kamdor's cry of anger as he realizes he no longer has the jewel. They laugh. Rose questions Mack, telling him that no one should have been able to use her new Battlizer. Mack knows the time has come to tell his friends about what he has just learned about himself. At the mansion, Mack told his friends that he is an android. At first his friends are stunned, but they recover quickly. Ronny tells him it is okay and Tyzonn points out they had accepted him even though he is an alien. Dax thinks it's cool that Mack is android and thinks of all the cool things Mack can (allegedly) do, like play DVDs in his head. Will tells Mack that they are brothers. Mr. Hartford and Spencer enter the room. Will tells the group they should go and put the jewel away. Ronny, Rose, Dax, Will, and Tyzonn walk out of the room. Mack gets ready to leave as well. Mr. Hartford tells Mack that they need to talk, but Mack tells his dad that he has had a long day. Mr. Hartford suggests the next day. Mack tells him tomorrow is going to be a long day as well and then walks out. Cast *James MacLurcan as Mack Hartford (Red Overdrive Ranger) *Samuell Benta as Will Aston (Black Overdrive Ranger) *Gareth Yuen as Dax Lo (Blue Overdrive Ranger) *Caitlin Murphy as Ronny Robinson (Yellow Overdrive Ranger) *Rhoda Montemayor as Rose Ortiz (Pink Overdrive Ranger) *Dwayne Cameron as Tyzonn (Mercury Overdrive Ranger) *Gerald Urquhart as Flurious And Datum (voice) *Mark Ferguson as Moltor (voice) *Adam Gardiner as Kamdor (voice) *Ria Vandervis as Miratrix Zords *BattleFleet Megazord Errors To be added Notes *Since this episode, Mack learns that he is not a human, but an android. **He becomes cold towards his father/creator, for making his life a lie. **He becomes more reckless; as an android, he is more resilient to damage. **It's worth noting that Mack has been seen eating on numerous occasions, suggesting that Andrew was able to create an artificial digestive system for him. *During the fight. Dax says that they should call the zords early. This addresses the joke made by many fans that, "they should start with the zords". *Mack is the last ranger in the Disney Era to have a Battlizer. The same concept does not return until Power Rangers Super Samurai, when fans started to call the Shogun Mode a "battlizer". Although it was not Red Ranger exclusive, it was used on ground by the Red Ranger, traditionally speaking. *Though Miratrix did not use her Sentai counterpart's costume, rather an Operation Overdrive exclusive; her counterpart Shizuka of the Wind's Super costume was used during the Battlizer battle. See Also (Statue Warrior's costume) (Garbage Warrior's costume) (Prince Warrior's costume) (Datum fight footage) (Kunoichi Monster's costume) (Golem Warrior's costume) Category:Episode Category:Operation Overdrive Category:New Ranger Upgrade Episode Category:Operation Overdrive episodes